


Den som ska rädda oss

by Rennll



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Actually do own the Game, First Meetings, Gen, Lucid Dreaming, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Talking Pokemon
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennll/pseuds/Rennll
Summary: Team Galactic kommer att tillfångata de tre legendarerna Mesprit, Azelf och Uxie. Det är jag som måste rädda dem. På något sätt var de tre alltid medvetna om det, till och med innan jag träffade dem.
Kudos: 1





	Den som ska rädda oss

Att drömma var som att befinna sig under vatten. Jag andades och gick ovanpå en spegelblank yta, men det gick inte att ta miste på känslan av en tät och tung vätska runt omkring mig. Varje steg krävde viljestyrka; vattenluften vägde på armar och ben. Jag tittade uppåt för att se om det simmade fiskar ovanför mig, eller om det gick att se solen, men såg bara ett tomrum. Det fanns inga färger, skuggor eller krusningar. Kanske var det ren luft jag gick ovanpå trots allt. Förr eller senare vändes min uppmärksamhet alltid nedåt, mot ytan eller bottnen.  
Redan i början av drömmen visste jag vart jag var på väg, en särskild punkt på det genomskinliga skiktet. När jag satte ned foten på rätt plats brände det till i foten. Så fort jag kände detta satte jag mig ned på knä och armbågar, svepte handflatan över ytan, som kändes varm som något levande, och kikade ned.  
Väntade jag tillräckligt länge visste jag att de skulle dyka upp. Jag kunde inte bestämma när; de valde själva. Där, en skugga. Två skuggor, sammanflätade långt nedanför. De dansade runt varandra som delfiner eller svalor. Jag hade aldrig sett älvor förut, men jag trodde att de nog skulle se ut som dessa skepnader.  
Skulle den tredje dyka upp? Den sista var alltid mycket senare än de andra. Ibland såg jag den aldrig. Den här gången var turen med mig, och den tredje virvlade fram i sikte. Alla tre valsade närmare och närmare, som graciösa dimslöjor. Jag skulle ha kunnat betrakta dem i flera dygn utan att blinka, om jag haft den tiden.  
Jag fick lust att ropa ned till dem: Vilka är ni? Varför drömmer jag om er varje natt?  
Rädslan höll mig alltid tillbaka, att ett enda ord skulle bryta förtrollning och få drömmen att försvinna. Ända till morgonen betraktade jag i tystnad, och när jag vaknade var det alltid med den molokna känslan av att ha gått miste om något. Nästa natt skulle drömmen upprepas på samma sätt, åtminstone var jag van vid att den gjorde det, därför hoppade jag nästan till av förvåning när jag tyckte att skuggorna närmade sig fortare än de gjort förut.  
Det rörde sig fortfarande så långsamt dock, likt stjärnor som kröp över natthimlen. Jag skulle hinna vakna innan de kom fram. Kinden låg tryckt mot spegelytan medan jag försökte urskilja deras konturer. Jag var tvungen att möta dem. Det kunde inte vänta längre. Som om detta lilla utbrott var allt som någonsin hade behövts, kollapsade ytan under händerna.  
Nu tumlade jag ned mot skuggorna, eller flög jag upp mot dem? Så dum jag var. Hela den här tiden hade jag kunnat ta mig till dem. Det kändes annorlunda omkring mig nu, liksom lättare. Jag sträckte ut armarna och gled framåt.  
En skepnad gjorde en saltomortal förbi mig. Jag for runt. Hur hade den lyckats komma så nära? För första gången kunde jag se den – Henne ville jag tänka, för det fanns en spädhet i den smala kroppen som såg kvinnlig ut, även om jag visste att skenet ofta bedrog. Långa rosa testar prydde ett runt huvud med ett par milda ögon. En röd juvel glänste i mitten av pannan. Formen på testarna påminde mig om, fast jag bestämde mig för att inte nämna detta högt, luftballonger, den smala sorten som kunde knytas ihop till hundar och fjärilar.  
Hon log mot mig. Jag trodde att jag hörde ett avlägset eko, barn som skrattade långt bortifrån, och kände hur det blev varmt i bröstet. Nu dök de andra upp, på många sätt lika den rosa till utseendet, men med distinkta skillnader. Som syskon. Den med blått huvud hade ett allvarligt ansikte, med bleka ögon som borrade sig in likt nålar av frost; medan den gula höll ögonen slutna, ansiktet återhållet alla känslor. Till skillnad från de andra svävade hon hämmat, liksom i eftertanke. Var och en hade två spröt hängande efter sig som ett släp, halvstjärnformade i änden och med fler släta rubiner glittrande i mitten likt ståndaren i en blomma. Juvelerna kastade röda reflexer runt om sig allt eftersom varelserna cirklade närmare i sina olika takter tills alla tre svävade framför mig, betraktande. De hade kunnat gömma sig i min pyjamaströja, så små och smala var de. Jag lät blicken vandra mellan dem och de tittade upp med samma intresse.  
– Ett barn. Tänk att du skulle bli den första som träffar oss alla tre.  
Hade den rosa just talat? Ja, utan tvekan, med en röst som klirrande fågelkvitter. Kanske kunde pokémon prata för att jag befann mig i en dröm.  
Den blå ruskade på huvudet och vände sig mot de andra.  
– För ung? sa hon, rösten regndroppar som slog mot torr jord.  
Tvivel lyste i blicken på henne.  
Borde jag bli arg över att hon inte verkade finna mig passande till vad-det-nu-var de pratade om? Att de talade som om jag inte befann mig där? Det visade sig svårt att bli irriterad; bara att vara i deras närhet fyllde bröstet med fladdrande upprymd luft som trängde bort alla andra känslor.  
– Ålder har inget med saken att göra, sa den gula.  
– Vi måste be den här människan om hjälp, sa den rosa.  
– Ja, vi måste be människan om hjälp, höll den gula med.  
En ogillande min krökte den blåas läppar, sedan nickade hon.  
– Vad vill ni mig?  
Äntligen hade jag och mina torra läppar lyckats forma ord. De tre vände sig mot mig.  
– Vi behöver en beskyddare, svarade den rosa och svävade uppåt så att hon flöt ansikte mot ansikte med mig.  
– Först av allt min vän, vad är ditt namn?


End file.
